


It Started With A Kiss

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sheith Secret Santa 2016, mentions of Shatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: As far as dates go, this wasn't the worse.
  Who are you kidding? You've been dating for years and this is the worst date you've ever been on.
It was hard to ignore that voice inside Shiro's head when it was right. He had never been on a date that was this bad. Even when he went out with that girl a year younger than him who scalded his legs with hot coffee it wasn't bad.
  
    Shieth Secret Santa gift for prinplup on tumblr.





	

As far as dates go, this wasn't the worse.

 _Who are you kidding? You've been dating for years and this is the_ _worst_ _date you've ever been on._

It was hard to ignore that voice inside Shiro's head when it was right. He had never been on a date that was _this_ bad. Even when he went out with that girl a year younger than him who scalded his legs with hot coffee it wasn't bad. At least Shiro was able to make jokes about how they went to second base on their first date.

 _This_ date didn't involve anything dangerous happening unless a baseball decided to skyrocket for his head and knock him unconscious. At this point, he wanted it to happen. If only to give him an easy escape from how terrible it was going.

One more look at his date and Shiro could see that she was not interested at all in what they were doing or even him. Lance's voice popped into his head the moment he questioned himself why he was here.

 _"It's been_ _months_ _since you went on a date. You gotta get out there and forget about Matt for a bit."_

_"You can't forget two years of a relationship, Lance. Not even for 'a bit'."_

_"With this girl you can. Trust me. Nyma will make you forget that Matt even existed in your life when you're in her presence. Just leave it to me. I'll set everything up to you."_

Shiro made a memo to himself to _kill_ Lance when he got back to the apartment. From the moment he took her to the stadium, all interest in their date plummeted. Clearly, Lance knew less about Nyma then even he did. It was no wonder that Nyma was so into her phone like her sanity depended on it. Shiro would follow suit if his phone wasn't back in the car charging. At least the date couldn't get any worse.

His eyes wandered around the stadium, taking in everything that he saw. The people crowding in their seats, the players playing on the ground below. The Kiss Cam fell on a couple and the crowd roared as they kissed. The noise died down as the camera fell on Shiro and his date.

Not even this grabbed Nyma's attention. It was not embarrassment that Shiro found himself feeling; he was irritated. Irritation that he let Lance talk him into this terrible date and that he was stuck here at a sport he didn't even care about.

Shiro looked over to the person sitting on the other side of him. He was staring at the Kiss Cam, too, his lips set in a disinterested pout. It took a few seconds before he looked over to Shiro. A silent agreement seemed to pass between them and Shiro shrugged his shoulders.

No time was wasted as he turned to face him better, cup his cheeks and pull him into a kiss.

A kiss that Shiro swore had immediately short-circuited his brain. One that lasted a lot longer than he anticipated. Feeling a tongue on his lips shouldn't make Shiro feel like he was a lovestruck teenage boy, but it did. He hadn't felt this way since--

Breaking the kiss broke off the thought and Shiro was glad. Glad to finally breathe and to end where his mind was trying to wander. The flush that was gracing the other man's cheeks was adorable and it made freckles that were hidden before stand out more. Delicate hands reached up and take hold of his wrists.

"I think I found a reason to like baseball..." he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Shiro chuckled. "You know, I was just thinking the same thing."

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Sure."

* * *

This coffee was the best Shiro ever had and that was only because Keith was with him.

After the whole Kiss Cam situation, they left the stadium as fast as they could. His date didn’t seem to mind (in fact, she left at the same time as him, saying that she’ll get a ride) and neither did Keith’s seatmate. It was an easy decision to decide where they wanted to go, a coffee shop down the road that was all the rage. What better place to get to know someone?

“If you don’t like baseball, why were _you_ at the game?” Shiro asked around the rim of his cup.

Keith snorted. “I was there for a friend of mine. She’s trying to figure out how to make baseball into a scientific notion. Or something like that… When it comes to her experiments, I try not to question things too much. The least I know, the least the police have to question me if they get involved.”

“You’re joking.”

Keith’s look made Shiro blink, his eyes wide.

“You’re _not_ joking.”

“There’s a lot of details I’d rather not get in to. Besides, if _you_ end up being questioned by the police, I wouldn’t want them to haul you away before I get to know you,” Keith said with a wink.

Shiro felt hot all of a sudden and it was  _not_ because of how warm the coffee shop felt. That was what he blamed it on, though, saying that the air conditioner was broken even if it wasn't true. The place was arctic cold and there’s proof in the goosebumps that decorated his skin. It was his story and he was sticking to it, even though he knew his cheeks were as red as Keith’s jacket.

Keith had a strange effect on him and it was even stranger to feel it again. Shiro hadn’t felt like this since Matt was in his life. That was a thought he quickly pushed out of his mind because he could see that Keith was talking to him. Keith’s lips had been moving and he wasn’t even _aware_ that he was.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Keith. What did you say?”

If Keith was bothered by his lapse in paying attention, he didn’t show it. Not even his smile faltered. “I asked how’d _you_ end up at the stadium if you’re not into the sport?”

“Ah, a roommate of mine thought it was time I got back into the dating game,” Shiro explained. He rubbed his thumb against the side of his cup, leaving his answer at that. Keith didn’t need to know how long it’s been or how long his last relationship survived.

“Your roommate has terrible tastes in dates, then.” And Shiro silently agreed because he does. “I would have set you up with someone a lot better than her.”

Shiro smiled fondly. “Oh? And who would you set me up with?”

Keith did not miss a beat. He smiled as he said, “Myself.”

He _knew_  that he was blushing this time. There was no way Shiro could hide it, nothing clever he could say to cover it up because it was brutally cold in this coffee shop. By the look on Keith’s face, how his smile grew into something more beautiful and _damn_ him for having this effect on him, Shiro knew he was taking too long to talk. Keith looked like the Cheshire Cat right now.

But Shiro knew he couldn’t leave Keith hanging like this, couldn’t let him think that he stopped Shiro from talking by just one word. A boldness that Shiro hadn’t felt in _months_  surged forth. It felt good to have this confidence and it was almost like greeting an old friend, a friend he hadn’t seen in so long and one he was ready to get back in touch with.

After taking a long sip from his drink, Shiro stepped closer to him. Keith’s eyebrow rose up his brow, challenging him to do what he intended to do. Their noses brushed together as Shiro entered his personal space. “That can be arranged.”

“Is that so?” Keith asked, his smile never wavering.

“Mhm. Say, 12 o’clock on Sunday? I’ll treat you to lunch,” Shiro answered, taking on his own fond smile.

Keith’s fingers danced along his arm, fingertips toying at the place where his arm met his metal prosthetic. “Make it a movie as well and you have yourself a date.”

Shiro chuckled. “It’s a date. I’ll need your number--” Keith had his phone out before he could finish his sentence. At least he wasn’t the only one excited about this date. They exchanged phones, Shiro typing his number in quickly. “I’ll text you the details later today then?”

“Don’t just wait until then to text me, though,” Keith answered, a lilt to his voice. “I’m free to talk any time of the day.”

“I suppose I’ll do that, too, then.”

“Hope you do.” Keith looked at the time and frowned. “I have to dash. Remember, don't take too long.”

“I won’t.” Shiro waved as Keith walked out of the door. Then it hit him that he had an _actual_ date. A date where someone had as much interest in him as he did for them.

Lance was going to shit his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this done, but when I went to edit it, I did _not_ like how the ending was and I had to change it. I just had to. I hope you like it, prinplup, sweetie. And I also hope you enjoyed your holiday! ♥


End file.
